User blog:Gamewizard2008/Zelda: Araea's Mask Trailer
Hello, faithful Gameverse fans! I hope you enjoyed the finale of the Seven Lights Saga, because you’re about to get sneak peeks of new stories to come! Behold, the first trailer for the Newborn Era. ' ' A bright sun highlighted a cloudless sky. The vast ocean was a mirror image of the heavens. Seagulls chirped and glided along the waves. A great sail with the image of crossing swords guided the ship over the endless sea. The Jolly Roger flapped in the wind; it depicted a triangle with crossbones through its open center. A boy of golden hair and clad in green rode the keel with joy plastered on his features. He looked back at a dark-skinned girl with gold hair in a bun, who returned the smile. Their crew was hard at work keeping the ship afloat. Then, the vibrant day was replaced with white mist. A blizzard raged, and through it, a silhouetted person. Their long hair blew in the wind, and a snowflake mask with shimmering eyes gazed at them. Icebergs erected from the sea and stranded the ship in the blizzard. The boy in green, Link, leapt off the vessel and journeyed across the ice. Great waves threatened to drown the hero, but they suddenly froze into walls of ice. Link carefully sidled over thin ice ledges and hopped floating ice chunks on the water. He banged his sword against some weak ice walls to break through. Link found a small, black, rectangular device with orange lines and a blue eye symbol. Link tapped the screen, and jumped back startled when a holographic girl jumped out of it. She had large pigtails, hollow eyes, a dress, and a large earpiece on her left ear. She greeted Link with a bow. Link aimed the slate at a Chu-Chu and acquired its information. The slate materialized a digital bow and shot an arrow at a giant icicle to drop it on a Moblin. It formed a digital boomerang, which Link locked onto a specific order of hanging fruits and cut them all down. He then locked onto a series of large icicles and connected digital ropes via the boomerang, using those ropes to balance across. He snapped a bright light at a Bokoblin and stunned it. The mysterious girl in the mask waved her arm and swept Link in a whirlwind of snow. The boy screamed as the cold smothered him and it all went white. “…Huh? Who is that? …Link? Is it really you?” There was no answer. “…Yep, it’s definitely you.” Link’s eyes opened. But they were not his own, they were… the eyes of a Minish. Giant snowflakes were slowly descending. They were lovely to stare at, but Link jumped when one almost stabbed him. The little Minish scampered through the field, dodging each giant snowflake. He was later in a town of humans, talking to another Minish. Afterwards, he bravely dodged a hungry puppy and leapt onto its head, taming the creature. Link donned a Rito Mask and transformed into a bird man. He tried to fly, but found himself too heavy, so he could only glide across distances. He was able to fly in the updraft within a village of Rito. Link shot a Fire Arrow into a pond and warmed it up. He dove underneath and freely swam, and used a Torpedo Spin to catch a Bomb Fish and kick it into a weak wall. Link donned a Sheikah Mask and morphed into a ninja, his blue eyes highlighted on his dark form. He hid in the rafters as a Yiga walked below him, seizing the chance to drop down for a Silent KO. He shot a Shadow Arrow, blinded another Yiga, and went up for the Silent Kill. Link hooked the Sheikah Slate into a slot on a boat, and with it, they sailed the ocean, cutting through the frozen surface as if it were normal water. They fired digital cannonballs at enemy ships and fired a harpoon at a whale. Link shielded his eyes from the raging blizzard, his body succumbing to frostbite. The digital girl held his shoulders and gave him a smile. His courage ignited, Link drew the Wind Waker and conducted the Wind’s Requiem, banishing the blizzard. Gameverse Studios presents: ' ' The Legend of Zelda: Araea’s Mask Link lay on his boat, boredly flipping through hilarious pictures in the Sheikah Slate. The digital girl glared in disbelief and kicked him, startling him back to attention. Category:Blog posts